


Social Obligations

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, SHIELD has office parties, Threesome - M/M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates having to do it, but they mean well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Obligations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydeathfaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/gifts).



> Written for ladydeathfaerie's birthday. Hope you like it, hun! <3

Clint and Phil both had their respective ‘we got one over on you’ smiles on. Maria looked smug. Sitwell looked amused. Natasha looked sympathetic. Nick sighed and walked further into the room. “I hate you two.” He shot back at the men behind him in the doorway.

“It’s a birthday, Nick. Not a firing squad.”

“Same fucking thing.” He muttered to himself. Phil walked past him, shaking his head.

Clint pressed close as people hurried around. He was never subtle. It wasn’t Clint’s style but Nick appreciated the fact that, for the time being, in a room full of their coworkers, Clint didn’t cop a feel. “Pretend like you’re enjoying yourself. At least the cake’s good.”

“Promise?”

“Of course.”

“That makes it better.”

Nick moved through the room, nodding and thanking people for the good wishes. Maria handed him a glass of champagne. “Most people retire by your age.”

“You can’t have my job just yet, Hill.”

“Sir, there are a lot of days when I don’t want it.”

“That’s because you’re smart.”

“Compliments?” She laughed softly and sipped from her own glass. “How many glasses have you had?”

He shrugged and looked at the glass in his hand. “Not enough.”

“You’re so much fun at parties, Sir.”

“I try, Maria. I try.”

She laughed again and wandered off to discuss whatever had Hand frowning as hard as she was. The empty space was quickly filled with agents wishing him a happy birthday and all the best with varying levels of nervousness. 

He’d just finished his glass of champagne when Natasha slid in next to him. “I did try to talk them out of it.”

“I appreciate the effort, but they’re stubborn bastards.” Nick shook his head. He couldn’t fault either of them for this. It was something he expected and the sense of dread had definitely lessened over the years. 

“You can smell your own now?” She smirked.

Nick finally managed a real laugh. “It’s a gift.”

She hummed in agreement. “You’re a magnet for a certain type, Sir.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Yes you are. And I appreciate you putting up with all this for me.” He grabbed another glass and took a sip. “I know office parties are not your scene.”

“I know it’s not for you.”

“For them, then.”

She nodded in acquiesce. “That’s a little more accurate.” She clinked her glass against his. “Still, you’ve had worse birthdays.”

He smirked and took another sip. “Alexandria.”

Natasha laughed. “Tskhinvali.”

“Great Falls.” Phil stepped up beside Nick. “Remember that one?”

“I’d rather not.”

Natasha’s eyebrow climbed but before she could ask, Clint’s hand was on her shoulder. “Don’t bother. I’ve been asking for years and I still don’t know.”

“It’s classified.” Phil smirked. “And the cake is ready to be cut whenever you get hungry.”

“You’re really going to make me do this?”

“Yes. If you want cake, you have to do this.” Phil smirked again. “Trust me, it’s worth it.”

It was worth it. Nick found that out as he started to cut the very large cake with far too many candles on it in his mind. But the cream cheese icing and the old fashioned red velvet cake underneath definitely took the sting off the day. When he finally got to take a bite, he let out a soft hum of approval. “This does get you two off the birthday shit list.”

“Good.” Clint smirked and took his own bite. “You’re not getting out of dinner tonight though.”

“Or what we planned for after.” Phil reached over and wiped a bit of icing from the corner of Nick’s mouth. “Just remember. We only do this because we care.”

Nick smirked and grabbed Phil’s wrist, quickly licking the icing from the tip of his finger before anyone would notice. “You’re both impossible.”

“We love you too.”


End file.
